True Brothers
by Lady Athenea
Summary: Siempre que Arya huye de la septa Mordane, encuentra su refugio en su hermano Jon.


Nymeria yacía plácidamente a sus pies, apoyando su peluda cabeza sobre las patas delanteras, mientras que las traseras soportaban la mayor parte del peso de su cuerpo. Movía la cola con un frenesí inusitado en tan pacífica criatura, como si, a pesar de su despreocupada naturaleza lobuna, fuera consciente de que su dueña estaba metida en serios problemas y aquello le causara cierta inquietud.

Arya, por su parte, observaba la pretendida escena bélica que se estaba produciendo ante ellas con una mezcla de emoción y anhelo contenido. Siendo una _dama_ de la casa Stark, los combates cuerpo a cuerpo estaban absolutamente vedados para ella, no así las interminables clases de costura con la septa Mordane. Dejó escapar un resoplido hastiado. Ésta era una de esas ocasiones en las que desearía haber nacido chico.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí fuera, Arya? — tronó a su espalda la afectada voz de doncella de su hermana — La septa Mordane lleva horas buscándote como loca.

El alboroto causado por las recién llegadas hizo que Jon, que hasta ese momento había permanecido plenamente concentrado en la ficticia batalla que mantenía contra Robb, desviara la mirada en su dirección con curiosidad. A diferencia de él, sensato y sereno en extremo, la pequeña de sus hermanas siempre se había caracterizado por su naturaleza aventurera y revolucionaria. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa idiota, mientras se preguntaba qué habría hecho esta vez esa insensata criatura para disgustar a Sansa. A pesar de las evidentes diferencias de carácter que existían entre ellos, Arya era, junto con Robb, la hermana con la que Jon mejor se llevaba, a la que siempre acudía cuando se sentía solo o incomprendido.

Aunque apenas había bajado la guardia por unos segundos, Robb aprovechó su fugaz pérdida de concentración para asestarle al joven Snow el golpe definitivo que le haría ganar el tercer combate del día. Jon maldijo por lo bajo al tiempo que trataba de ponerse en pie de nuevo. Su hermano lo miraba desde su altura con una sonrisilla de suficiencia, mientras le tendía la mano derecha para ayudarlo a levantarse. Snow rechazó cortésmente su ayuda, aferrándose al último resquicio de orgullo que le quedaba.

La derrota del bastardo pareció desviar la atención de las damas de vuelta al improvisado campo de batalla. Sansa y la insoportable de su amiga Jeyne Poole soltaron una risita por lo bajo antes de cuchichear desdeñosamente acerca de la incapacidad de un bastardo para vencer en batalla a un hombre de verdad. Arya había escuchado ya suficiente. Sintiendo como una furia irracional comenzaba a extenderse por sus venas, cual veneno mortal, formó con sus manos una pequeña bola de barro que después impactó directamente sobre el rostro de su hermana mayor.

— ¡Arya! — gritó ésta totalmente fuera de sí — ¡Voy a decírselo a mamá!

La interpelada soltó una malévola carcajada antes de echar a correr en dirección opuesta a las dos damiselas, seguida muy de cerca por su fiel Nymeria. No soportaba que nadie utilizara ese apelativo, _bastardo_, para referirse a él de forma despectiva. No importaba quién fuera la madre de Jon, él era su hermano, y quien tratara de afirmar lo contrario tendría que vérselas con ella. Claro que, si quería ser absolutamente sincera consigo misma tenía que reconocer que Jon no era el único motivo de su _atentado_ contra Sansa. Lo cierto era que aquella pelirroja desconsiderada llevaba ya tiempo buscándose que le dieran su merecido.

Sansa seguía gritando incongruencias mientras que Jeyne había sacado un delicado pañuelo de tela con el que trataba de limpiarle el barro de la cara. Jon y Robb apenas eran capaces de reprimir sus carcajadas observando aquella escena tan patéticamente cómica. Sansa los fulminó con la mirada antes de agarrar a Jeyne de la mano y arrastrarla literalmente de vuelta hacia la casa.

— Arya acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Jon negó con la cabeza.

— Los Starks no sois fáciles de matar.

Unas horas después, Jon volvía solo a la habitación que compartía con Robb, que había decidido abandonarlo para irse a tomar unas cervezas con el anormal de Theon. Snow no era capaz de comprender qué veía su hermano en aquel imbécil del que siempre había desconfiado. Quizá con él no se comportara como la sucia rata que era. Quizá con él fingía poseer una humanidad de la que realmente carecía.

Ghost pasó a su lado antes de sentarse junto al fuego sobre sus cuartos traseros. Jon cerró la puerta tras ellos para después quitarse la pesada chaqueta de piel de lobo, que dejó doblada pulcramente sobre una de las sillas de madera. Estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa para irse a dormir cuando sintió que una gélida mano salida de debajo de la cama aferraba con fuerza su tobillo.

Jon dio un respingo, momentáneamente sobresaltado por aquel inesperado asalto, pero no tardó en reponerse. Un futuro miembro de la Guardia de la Noche no podía estremecerse de miedo a la primera de cambio, por lo que, haciendo acopio de valor, desenvainó la espada, preparándose mentalmente para la batalla que estaba a punto de librar.

— ¡Jon, idiota, soy yo! — gritó una familiar vocecilla desde aquel escondite tan poco original. Una vocecilla _demasiado_ familiar…

— ¿Arya? — repuso incrédulo — ¿Se puede saber qué narices estás haciendo ahí escondida?

Su hermana lo soltó de forma inmediata antes de salir arrastrándose de su escondite, para enfrentar a Jon cara a cara.

— La septa Mordane y mi madre no me buscarán aquí — replicó con aire de suficiencia, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Jon le lanzó una mueca de desaprobación que quedó desmentida por la sonrisa divertida que se formó después en sus labios. No sabía cómo se las arreglaba, pero aquella pequeñuela siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa.

— Deberías entregarte libremente, Arya. Ya sabes que cuanto más tarden en encontrarte, peor será el castigo.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros, dándole así a entender que aquello poco le importaba. Aquélla era una de las cosas que más le fascinaban de Arya: su independencia, su personalidad… Su total falta de interés por lo que otras personas pudieran pensar sobre ella… O sobre él. A veces la envidiaba por ello, en otras, simplemente le gustaría poseer al menos la mitad de su fuerza de espíritu.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo un rato?

Jon pareció dudar unos segundos. Si Lady Stark llegaba a enterarse de que su hija había estado escondiéndose en la habitación del bastardo, seguramente ordenaría ensartar su cabeza en una picota. Pero, ¿realmente supondría aquello un empeoramiento con respecto a su situación actual?

— Jon — lo llamó Arya, reclamando de nuevo su atención. El joven Snow esbozó una sonrisa cómplice antes de asentir con la cabeza. Arya se la devolvió con otra de su cosecha antes de ponerse de nuevo en pie.

— ¿Dónde has dejado a Nymeria? — inquirió al cabo de un rato, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de ese detalle tan significativo.

— En mi habitación. Es más fácil esconderme sin ella.

Jon asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo con aquel razonamiento. Después, se hizo entre ellos un incómodo silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el relajante chisporroteo del fuego del hogar. Jon se sentó junto a Ghost y comenzó a acariciar el suave pelaje del animal con movimientos mecánicos, mientras que Arya se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama de su hermano con unos ademanes muy poco femeninos.

— Jon — lo llamó Arya unos minutos después, rompiendo así el silencio imperante —, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

La mano del joven Snow se quedó congelada entre las orejas de Ghost, al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en los de ella con abierta curiosidad. No era para nada habitual aquel tono de implícita súplica en la voz de su hermana.

— ¿Qué clase de favor? — replicó con cautela.

Arya soltó un largo suspiro, como preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— ¿Podrías enseñarme a luchar?

Jon soltó de golpe todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones. De modo que de eso se trataba…

— Hermanita, sabes que una dama no puede…

— ¡Oh, Jon, por favor, no empieces tú también!

Él negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como su interior se convertía en un campo de batalla en el que se debatían sentimientos totalmente opuestos. Quería ayudar a Arya, pues consideraba que su causa y sus demandas eran justas, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía cómodo infringiendo las reglas de su padre. Arya, adivinando el pesar que lo consumía, pues conocía a su hermano casi también como a sí misma, se acercó hacia él de forma que quedaron frente a frente.

— Quiero que sepas que hagas lo que hagas, no voy a guardarte rencor. Tanto si me ayudas como si no, para mí siempre serás mi hermano favorito.

Aquellas palabras parecieron emocionar a Jon más que cualquier caricia o abrazo. Más, incluso, que cualquier lametón cariñoso de Ghost. Estrechó a la pequeña con fuerza entre sus fuertes brazos, cortándole inconscientemente la respiración. Su hermana pataleó, tratando de rebelarse inútilmente contra semejante asalto fraternal, lo que le arrancó a Jon una alegre risita.

— Te enseñaré — prometió finalmente con voz solemne. Los pataleos de Arya se detuvieron súbitamente.

— ¿De verdad? — inquirió incrédula, echándole los brazos al cuello. En esta ocasión, era ella la que estaba asfixiando a su hermano. Él asintió, sintiendo que, atrapado en aquella mutua muestra de cariño fraternal, estaba viviendo el momento más feliz de toda su vida.

Pero fue un momento fugaz, que quedó abruptamente interrumpido por unos sonoros golpes en la puerta, seguidos por la furiosa voz de Catelyn. Arya se aferró con más fuerza a su hermano, como si buscara en él protección contra la ira de su madre. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Si por algo siempre se había caracterizado Arya, era precisamente por su fuerza y temeridad.

La pequeña le dio un beso en la frente, antes de soltarse definitivamente de sus brazos. De nuevo, aquella diminuta criatura demostraba tener más coraje que un ejército de bárbaros con hachas oxidadas. De nuevo, demostraba que por sus venas corría la sangre de los Stark con más fuerza de lo que jamás lo había hecho por las de sus ancestros. Enfrentaba a sus enemigos, en este caso la septa y su madre, con una firmeza inquebrantable, y no se le hacía nada difícil imaginarla en pleno campo de batalla, cortando unas cuantas cabelleras doradas antes de la puesta de sol…


End file.
